The Hunger Games: Gale
by shadowcatanaya
Summary: Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Gale/Peeta. Yaoi. I really suck on summaries, but please give the story a chance.
1. The Reaping

Title: The Hunger Games (Gale)

A/N: **OK, I get this is kind of confusing, but I will let you know. The 75****th**** annual Hunger Games is my way of starting The Hunger Games. Gale is still 18 years old, Peeta and Katniss are still 16, and Prim is still 12. Got it? Get it? Good. Now, don't say I didn't tell you.**

Chapter 1. The Day of the Reaping

The whole District is quiet as Effie, the announcer, walks up to the stage. No one likes this day. The day of the Reaping. The Reaping for The Hunger Games.

Effie gives the long speech about the revolution, how district 13 was destroyed, and how the Capitol started the Games. No one actually listens, they have long since cared about what she says. It's the same thing every year. But then she says something that no one has heard in 25 years. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let us hear the rules for the 3rd Quarter Quell."

Heads rise, and people gasp. Had they all forgotten about the Quarter Quell? How could they forget it was the 75th annual Hunger Games? It was all everyone had talked about last year in the District. Everywhere you went you heard "Wonder what they will do next year," or "I wonder how they will make us suffer at the Quarter Quell."

Effie brings out a huge envelope, and begins to speak. "Since the end of the rebellion, we have all participated in The Hunger Games. As you all now, every year, the Districts must offer two tributes, a male, and a _fe_male. You also know that every twenty-_five_ years, we have a special Hunger Game, called a _Quarter Quell_. Without further ado, I will now read the instructions." Effie opens the envelope and begins to read. "Welcome to the 3rd Quarter Quell, District 12. As you know, the Quarter Quell brings a change to the games, as well as refreshed it in our minds that, even though someone wins every year, the Capitol will always have full control. This year for the Quarter Quell, we have made a slight change in the rules. As of today, every District will have _3_ tributes."

Mouths fell open. Did she actually say 3?

"Now, the decision has been made that, to get one more tribute from each District, we will simply do this; if the District is an _odd_ number District, they shall havetwo _female_ tributes. If they District is an _even_ number District, they shall have two _male_ tributes." Effie stuffed the letter back in the envelope, and made her way to one side of the stage. She hovered over a clear bowl, and simply said, "Ladies first." She fished in the bowl, and grabbed one paper from the bottom." She cleared her throat, and stepped forward. "The 3rd Quarter Quell female tribute is," she stopped for a moment, then read out the name. "Primrose Everdeen."

Silence filled the Square as a small girl, with blonde hair, and a white dress walked into the middle of the Square.

A shriek was heard, and an older woman stepped forward. "Prim!" she creamed, although her voice was rough, and raspy. "PRIM!" she continued, through the Peacekeepers that were holding her back. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" she screamed. The silence filled the Square once more, as the words sunk in to everyone else.

"Well, _well,_" Effie said in obvious shock, she clapped though no one joined her. "Say hello to the _first_ volunteer District 12 has _ever_ had." Effie said it sweet, but to everyone else it sounded like an insult. "What is your name, child?" Effie asked as the Volunteer stepped onto the stage.

"Kat- Katniss Ever- Everdeen," Katniss stuttered. It was all to much for her. Primrose being called up, her volunteering herself. Had she really done that?

"District 12, I give you, the 3rd Quarter Quell female tribute, Katniss Everdeen." Effie started clapping, but still, no one joined in. "Now, for the gentlemen," she said.

Effie stalked to the other side of the stage, fished out two pieces of paper, since District 12 was an _even_ number District.

"The two _male_ tributes are, Peeta Mellark, and Gale Hawthorne."

The last name took a while to set in, and it dawned upon District 12. They had just lost their two best Hunters, and the best bread maker.

"Your _three_ tributes I give you, District 12." Effie said after Peeta and Gale made it onto the stage.

Still, no one clapped.

"This is the part where you _clap_," Effie said, singing the word 'clap',

On queue, the whole of District 12 clapped.

"Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen," said Effie. The tributes came up as their names were called. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."


	2. The Justice Building

Title: The Hunger Games: Gale

A/N: **I'm warning you right now, if you don't like Yaoi (Guy-x-Guy) do NOT keep reading this. This is a Peeta-x-Gale fan fiction. That's why it is listed under such character names, and romance. Anyways, you can look forward to me updating this once a week. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to 'Tell me that you love me,' and 'Figure Me Out'. I'm stuck on both, and that is why I'm writing this story. That and because I think it's cute.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Justice Building

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Gale's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Guess I entered The Hunger Games. Since Effie called Prim's name, everything went in slow motion for me. It went even slower once Katniss volunteered. It got its slowest when Effie called _my_ name. "Gale Hawthorne." I hear her voice call my name in my head. This is what it's like being in The Hunger Games. We haven't started yet, and I'm already psyched, although I know I must do whatever I can to get Katniss out alive, for Prim. And for Rory, and Mother, and my other brother and my only sister. I know Katniss will take care of them.

The Peacekeepers put me in a room inside the Justice Building. I take a moment to look around it, then a knock on the door forces me to turn around.

"Visitor for Mister Gale Hawthorne," a Peacekeeper's voice calls out from outside the door. I realize I have latched the door, and walk over to unlatch it.

"Gale!" Mother throws herself on me. She must be worried sick. "Gale, I love you," she whispers into my ear.

"I know," I say. It sounds cockier than I expected, but I didn't know what to say. 'I love you too' would be my first instinct, but saying that would bring her to tears.

"Tuck your shirt in!" mother says obviously trying to hide her tears. "You'll come back home. I know it," she tries to assure, but I know I wont. I wont let Katniss die. I tell her, and her eyes tear.

Suddenly, she starts shedding copious tears. I feel week, useless, unwanted even. I cant even help her because I want Katniss to live. Is that selfish of me? To want Katniss to win so bad, I'll risk causing my family a lugubrious life?

A Peacekeeper knocks on the door and, without being invited, lets himself in. "That's enough," he says grabbing my mother harshly.

"Try to stay alive Gale!" she shouts before the door is closed. "For me!" I can hear her screaming from the end of the hallway.

I sit on the couch, and take in the rest of my surrounding. I hadn't noticed it, but this is the room I came to get my medal when my father died. So did Katniss. She was next to me, getting _her_ medal. Side by side, always us two. Now all of that was going to change.

"Visitor for Mister Hawthorne," a different Peacekeeper says, before letting Prim and Mrs. Everdeen into the room.

"Gale!" Prim cries as she runs, and jumps on to me.

"Whoa!" I say. I wasn't expecting it, and I almost fell back.

"Prim," Mrs. Everdeen says warningly. "Gale, I love you. You know that right?" I fall silent. Saying 'I love you too' back, would also make _her_ cry. "_Right_?" she asks one more time.

"Right!" I say, almost military style.

"Do me one favor," she says sternly. She want's me to save Katniss, I know it. "Try to come home," continues Mrs. Everdeen. I wont lie, her response was unprepared for.

'Try to come home' her voice resounds in my ear.

"I will," I assure even though I know I'm lying.

"Gale?" Prim asks shyly.

"Prim?" I mimic. This _will_ be the last time I see her, why not leave her smiling?

"Will you _try_ to win?" She asks.

"Of course," I say too fast. I know it sounds like a lie the minute it leaves my mouth.

"Why do I get the feeling you wont?" Prim asks.

"Because you're a smart girl," I smile, the charming smile Katniss says I have, and poke her nose. She giggles, and I feel warm on the inside. Prim makes me feel things my brothers and sisters don't, and I feel guilty. Everyone thinks I'd save my brothers over Prim. But it's the other way around, I'd rather save Prim than my brothers.

The Peacekeeper comes in again and ushers them out. I'm left alone in the room with nothing to do but stare out the window. The District people have all gone back to their regular lives. Even though I'm far up, I see the unmistakable forms of Mister and Misses Mellark. But they're exiting the Square. Wont they come to say bye to Peeta?

After a while of pacing the room, Effie comes in. "Come on," she says in her Capitol accent. "Tick-tock, let's get a move on," she says before she runs down the hallway ranting about "we have a busy schedule," and "don't want to be late now do we?"

I get up and follow Effie down the hallway. Along the way to wherever we're going, Peeta, and a man I don't know and smells like wine join our party. Last stop, Katniss.

Katniss' eyes are puffy and red, and she cant hide the fact that she was crying. "I'm alright," she says squeezing herself through the part of the door that's open. That's when I notice her pin. A Mockingjay, a bird that was never planned, a symbol of the Capitol's stupidity. It's pinned to a golden curly only by its feathers, and it has an arrow going through it.

"Where'd that come from?" I whisper into her ear.

"Madge."

I shiver at the name. I _hate_ her name. I hate her. She's so rich and she doesn't have to worry about being picked at the Reaping. She only has her name entered 5 times, while my name's been entered countless times.

We walk out the front door of the justice building, and walk into a small black car.

Effie gets in first, then Katniss, then the wine guy, then Peeta, and finally_. Me._

_We speed off into the railroad, and get off. I've never seen the railroad. It's massive in size, and you could easily build a few houses inside._

* * *

__**This is the second chapter to the story, obviously. Thanks for reading, and please review.  
**


	3. The Train

Title: The Hunger Games: Gale

A/N: **The rest of this story will be written in Gale's point of view. I don't know how I'd write the story in 3****rd**** Person.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Train

One by one, we make our way into the Train. Peeta is last. I remember how fast his parents left and decide to ask him. "Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"Gale?" he mimics me. He sounds just like me, and I sound just like Prim. Prim. Prim reminds me of Katniss.

"Who visited you?" I ask.

"My parents," replies Peeta.

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"That reason is because you're a smart person."

Now he definitely sounds like me, and I definitely sound like Prim. Prim.

"So they didn't vi-"

"Welcome to your ride to the Capitol," Effie interrupts when we finally make it into the living room. "Make yourselves at home, and I will be back in a bit," she says. Then she turns, and whispers something. Apparently it's Wine Guy's name, because he looks up, and follows Effie.

"No, Gale, they didn't," Peeta says icily.

_Fine, I get it. He doesn't want to talk to me._

"Shit, sorry," Peeta whispers, barely audible. It was so inaudible that if I didn't have my hunters skills, I would have heard it. "It's just…" he trails of. Peeta looks up, and for a brief moment, our eyes meet. During those seconds, I saw a hopeless boy. A boy who was struggling with something. A boy who looked as if he'd never be happy in his life. "It's just that, well, no one's really asked me anything about me."

"I see why," I say before I can stop myself. Once my words are out there, I cant take them back. No matter how much I tried.

Peeta looks up at me. Ours eyes meet, and no matter how much he tries to hide it, I know he's hurt.

"Thanks, Gale," he says sarcastically, before turning on his heel, and walking away to a clear door.

Katniss walks in, and I do all I can to clear my mind. Sadly, Katniss knows me too well, and knows something's on.

"What's up?" she asks, I know it's her polite way of saying 'Tell me what happened, _now_'.

"Nothing's _up_," I joke.

"Then what's down?" she asks. I hate it how she does that, she can be playful one minute, then dead serious the next.

"Nothing," I brush off. "It's nothing," I assure. She's not convinced, but she walks away for my sake.

I walk to the door, and open it. It's a door to the open cart. Peeta is not in sight. So I look for him. It's stupid really, I don't play hide-and-seek. But I still look for him. I will find him, and find him I do. He's curled up on the side of the railing. He looks abandoned, and hollow. Not the hungry hollow, the sad hollow.

"Hey," I say walking up to him.

No answer.

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologize. "I'll never do it again, I promise."

No answer either.

"Peeta," I step closer. He's on the verge of tears, that's why he wont talk back. If he does, he'll risk letting them go. I sit down next to him. Without letting me know, he curls up into my chest.

"I- I'm sorry about being so rude t- to you," he stutters.

"It's OK," I say playing with his hair. His hair is so soft, it's like putting your hand through water.

After a while, I realize he's shivering, he wasn't stuttering.

"Put this on," I say, removing my shirt.

"No," he denies. "You'll get sick."

"Then let's go inside," I suggest. He agrees, and we walk back to the living room.

Once we walk into the living room, Wine Guy, Effie, and Katniss are gathered in a circle, chit chatting.

"Ah, you're here," Effie says, as they all look up to us.

"Ah, here we are," I say, doing my best to mimic the Capitol's accent.

"_This_," she says, motioning to Wine Guy, "is your mentor."

My heart drops at that word. Wine Guy, my mentor. No, this is a joke. How are we supposed to be mentored by a disgusting drunk?

"Haymitch," Effie says, punching his shoulder.

"Don't get close to me, or I'll kill you," he says to an invisible person. Great, drunk _and_ crazy. No wonder no other tribute from District 12 has won since him.

"Maybe you guys should go to bed," Effie says, "Your room has your name on it's door."

We walk down the hall, and find our respective rooms.

"Gale," Katniss whispers to me. "Gale!"

"Who? What? When? Where?" I say fast. Katniss laughs.

"Sleep with me," she says. Her voice is urgent. And I have a feeling in my gut to say no. Something that tells me I shouldn't. Something tells me to go with Peeta. EW no! How could my gut tell me that. I am _not_ gay. Nor will I ever be. Not in a million years. Maybe going to sleep with Katniss will clear my mind.

"Sure, Catnip," I tease before running onto her bed. I take my shoes, shirt, and pants off, and stay in nothing but my undergarments. Katniss goes into the bathroom, and changes into some pajamas.

When she comes out, she looks stunning. The brown in her pajamas match her hair. And they show off her curves.

Katniss crawls into bed, an I pull her close to me. Together, we fall asleep.

I wake up, and feel next to me. It's chest goes up with every breath it takes. I pull back the covers expecting Katniss, and scream when I don't find her. Instead, Peeta is right there. Did I spend the night with him?

I scream, and wake up. I check the covers to make sure Katniss is there. And there she is. Sleeping, stirring, yawning, and now, waking up.

"Good morning," she says through a yawn.

"Tea?" I ask, getting out of bed and putting on my pants.

"Nope," she says, and for once, I'm thankful she doesn't want to come with me. I _need_ this alone time.

I walk to the kitchen, and see Peeta.

I feel guilty, I had a romantic moment with him and then to prove myself something, slept with Katniss.

I walk around and grab a mug. "Tea," I say to the counter, and place the mug.

Within a matter of second, my cup is gone, then reappears with tea in it. I _love_ the Capitol.

"Slept well?" Peeta asks. The bags under his eyes indicate he didn't sleep at all. His eyes are bloodshot red, which indicate he was crying.

"Yes," I say stretching.

"How was Katniss?" he asks.

"None of your business," I say coldly, before grabbing my tea, and heading towards _my_ room.

I slam the door behind me, and throw the mug at the wall.

It flies to the other side of the room, and shatters. I turn around, punch the door, and then sink to the floor. I'm so confused. I've always liked Katniss, at least I thought I did. But then Peeta, Peeta makes me feel different. He makes me feel the way my mother said my father made her feel. He made me feel like everything is perfect. He makes me feel like even if I die, if he's there with me, everything's OK. But why? Why doesn't Katniss make me feel this way?

I shake it off, and head to my bed. The sheets are ruffled, which lead me to believe someone was in my bed. Someone was apparently Peeta. His perfume is a dead give away. My bed smells like him, and I smile.

_Not gay_. I remind myself. _Maybe gay_. I contradict.

Sleep drags me away, and I fall into a dream.

Peeta is laughing, and we're at the top of a hill. I'm smiling, and we're just running around, chasing each other. Then the scenery changes. The Justice Hall comes into view, and Peeta's name is called. So is mine. We are the _lucky_ tributes for the 7th annual Hunger Games.

The scenery changes again, Peeta and I. I and Peeta. We stand in front of each other knowing what to do. We're the only two left, and what's done has to be done. A wild growl eggs us on, and before I can stop myself, I'm driving a sword through Peeta.

I wake up screaming again, this time soaked in sweat.

"Bad time?" Peeta asks as he opens the door and looks inside.

"No," I lie. It definitely is, I just need _him_ right now. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Bread Boy.

"May I sit?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply, motioning to a spot next to me.

He walks over, and sits a little farther than I expected.

"I don't bite," I tease, opening my mouth to show my 'perfect' teeth.

"But I heard you hunt, and trap."

"And who told you that?"

"Katniss," he replies like it's a duh thing.

"Oh," is all I say. "Can I trap you now?" I ask. _Not gay_. I try to remember myself, but somehow, my thoughts cant control my brain, and I end up kissing Peeta.

Right as our lips make contact, Effie barges into the room.

"Oh gosh!" Effie says, completely forgetting her Capitol accent. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

_No shit, you're interrupting something, I'm pretty sure you can see us kiss._

"Well, um…" Effie says, definitely taken aback. "Well, lunch will be ready in a few."

Once Effie is gone, I turn to Peeta.

"Lunch?" I ask.

"You slept all morning," Peeta explains.

I put on a new shirt, being that the one I slept in was drenched in sweat. We walk into the dining room, holding hands, together, I and Peeta.

* * *

**So guys, what'd ya think? Was it good bad? I like this chapter. One, it's the longest, and two, I'm positive it will get the most reviews. Please review, a simple "Great chapter," would be greatly appreciated. I want to at least know, **_**some**_** people read this.**


	4. Welcome to the Capitol

Title: The Hunger Games: Gale

A/N: **So guys, how do you like the story so far? Glad you made it this far, tell me if it's good or bad because I want you guys to absolutely love this story, Please Please please review. I keep getting notifications about favoriting and following my story, but only 4 for reviews. Reviews means more writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Capital

After lunch, Effie had announced that the train was being stopped so it could be refueled. Peeta and I decided to take a little break. We walked out the door, and into some woods near by.

The woods made me feel like I was back in the District. The only real change was that now Peeta was with me.

"It looks like the District, you know," Peeta says, sitting down on a rock.

"Yeah, it does," I reply. I look at the view. Rows upon rows of trees mark the boundary between the Capitol, and the woods near District 12.

I sit next to Peeta, and he curls up next to me. I can feel his breathing on me.

We sit, and the birds fly, and a few deer play.

After a while of calmness, Effie comes and interrupts.

"Tick-tock, time's running off the clock," she says. I almost laugh out loud at the way her Capitol accent makes that sound.

"Well, I guess our quiet time is done," I whisper into Peeta's ear.

We walk back to the train. It's a silent walk, but a walk none the less. It's more of a 'we're not talking, but we kind of still are' walk. It's almost as if we had the power to communicate through our thoughts.

"I love you," Peeta says, before we hop on the train.

Before we know it, the train is moving, and we continue our journey to the Capitol.

"Look," Haymitch says. He's walking towards us with his arms crossed. "I know you two- my bad _three_ don't think I'm a good mentor for you guys-"

"Look, _Hay_mitch, I'm not here for some small talk okay? I'm here to be _mentored_ for the Games," Katniss says. "I _know_ you're not the mentor for me, so don't try to be. I don't _need_ anyone to help prepare me for the games. I can win this by myself."

"Look at me, Pretty Missy," Haymitch says, going dead serious. "If I didn't _have _to mentor _your_ sorry ass, I wouldn't. I'm only here because the rules says I have to help _all_ of the Tributes.- he motions a circle starting from me, then Peeta, and then Katniss- If not, I'd only be helping Peeta, and Gale. They're the only ones that caught my eyes."

Katniss looks dumbfounded; surely this isn't what she expected to hear.

"Aw poor Princess," Haymitch says, in a baby voice to Katniss. "Did you think I was _dying_ to train you?"

"No," Katniss says coldly. "But I'd thought you would've wanted to do more with a Hunter, than with a _Baker_."

I literally loose it at her last word. Is she really putting herself in a higher position than Peeta?

"Katniss," I start. "Don't you demean Peeta," I declare. "He isn't the one to blame for you not making an impression on Haymitch."

"Actually, he is," Haymitch interrupts.

"I didn't ask you," I say to Haymitch. "And besides, what's your problem with Peeta?"

"My problem with Peeta is that he thinks he's _so_ much better than us, Gale," Katniss replies.

"How, Katniss. How does he think he's better than us?"

"Because, Gale. He looks down at us. He doesn't look at _us_, the way he looks at his friends in school."

I hear laughter, and I turn around. I find Peeta, and Haymitch snickering. They seem to be watching an argument show, and Katniss and I are the guest stars.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Katniss says icily, looking over to Peeta.

"Cool it, Katpiss," Peeta says.

"Oh you little-"

"Hey!" Haymitch yells. "We don't use those words in a Capitol train. It's disrespectful."

"Who cares," Katniss says, starting to run after Peeta.

Katniss and Peeta decide to play tag, and end up running around the train. It's funny actually. Peeta kept saying 'Katpiss' and Katniss said some words I wouldn't allow Rory to use.

After about 5 minutes, Haymitch gets tired of watching them run, and orders them to stop. Peeta stops running, but Katniss keeps chasing. She catches up to him, and right before she jumps to grab him, Haymitch grabs onto her.

Peeta laughs, and makes faces at her while Haymitch takes her away.

"We still have the arena," Katniss threatens.

I grab Peeta, and basically _drag_ him to his room.

He unpacked the few things he was allowed to bring, and they're mostly things that are about, or resemble me. The little fucker.

He has a picture of me hunting through the forest in District 12, and another one of the day I bought Prim a birthday cake, propped up against the dresser.

We walk into his room, and he heads straight to the shower. I follow him, only to be stopped mid-way.

"Didn't think I'd make it this easy, did you?" he teases. He licks his lips the way that drives me crazy. It has driven me crazy ever since he started doing it when I was in 4th grade. He always did it when he looked at a girl. The girl was usually _always_ Katniss. It would make me mad whenever he would do it while looking at Katniss. It made me jealous that another guy would look at Katniss.

Then I start thinking. Maybe I wasn't jealous that another guy looked at Katniss. Maybe, I was jealous that Peeta looked at anyone else. Maybe I have always liked Peeta, and not known it.

"I was hoping," I say. I use the 'sexy' voice that he loves. It's really just my low growl voice I use to scare the girls back in the District away.

"Oh, you're good. _You are good_," states Peeta.

"Depends on what you're referring to," I continue in the 'sexy' voice. I've got him right where I want him. "I'm a good hunter, snare maker, kisser, boyfriend, partner, and lover. Did I mention kisser, boyfriend, partner and lover?"

"Cocky man," he says shaking his head.

I take my shirt off, and drag my hand down my chest. Then I put my hand down my pants, and onto my wood.

"You know," I start out, I'm just rubbing my boxer briefs, but from the outside it looks like I'm rubbing my crotch. "My buddy here has been _dying_ to meet you," I say, dragging out the word 'dying' more than it really needed to be.

"Now does he?" Bread Boy questions. He follows my lead, and takes off _his_ shirt. He drags a hand down his perfect, hairless chest, and stuffs it inside his pants.

"Yes he does."

Peeta steps closer to me, and rubs our chests' together. "My friend has been _dying _to meet _your _friend too," he teases.

Peeta steps into the bathroom, and pulls down his pants. He's in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and I follow him in. Try to at least. The little ass wipe closed the door at me right before I made it in.

"Sure know how to treat a man!" I yell from out the door.

"What can I say? I'm a total tease," he says. I can picture him smirking. His pearly white teeth would be showing, and his lips would quirk at the ends.

I hear the water rush, and the lock turn. He probably forgot something, and to be a gentleman, I turn my back to him.

His footsteps get closer to me, until I can practically feel his breath over me.

Before I can react though, Peeta jumps on my back. He plants kisses all over my neck, and occasionally bites.

He sucks on my neck a little before finally talking. "You know," he copies me, his arrogance showing in his words. "I'm not wearing any clothing."

I didn't think much about it, but suddenly, I could feel something warm, and hard on my back. He was on me; his beautiful manhood was making physical contact with me.

Without thinking, I run into the bathroom with him on my back. He's smirking against my back. That arrogant dick, he thinks he knows what I'm about to do.

I set him down on the toilet, and begin to undress. First, my shirt goes off, then my jeans. Finally, to make him the most exciting, I kneel down in front of him. _Right_ in front of his stiff member. I see his eyes close, and he pushes his crotch closer to my face. I lean in closer, and mumble something. I know what I'm doing. I'm being the tease now. He shivers at the contact my whisper makes with his dick.

I open my mouth, and stick out my tongue. He looks down at me, his eyes full of lust.

"Make me yours," he pleads. Fuck, I didn't count on him being all fuck-hot for this trick.

"Dude," I say amused. "I'm just taking off my shoes."

Peeta looks down at me angry. "But you, you, you, you got all on your knees right in front of me. And you, _you,_" his tone changes at the last 'you'. "You had this planned didn't you?" He asks angrily.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun could I?" I ask. He's angry, and on the verge of tears. He cries when he's angry. That's his way of letting the anger out. Pretty weird if you ask me. The normal way to let out your hunger is to go hunting, not _cry_.

"What fun?" Peeta says hysterically. "I don't… you don't even make sense, Gale Hawthorne."

"You are a tease," I say laughing. "You had fun teasing me, so I decided to have fun too." The explanation isn't going to well. "You stripped, and played with yourself while I watched."

"You got on your knees in front of me, in the bathroom, and your face was on my crotch!" he argues.

The door to the room opens, and I hear Effie's voice. "Peeta? Gale?" she questions.

Quickly, I pull on my shirt, and pants, and open the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I ask calmly.

"Well, we um… we'll be arriving at the Capitol at any moment. Just wanted you to be ready." With that Effie turns on her heels, and walks out, closing the door behind her. I'm not sure if I just it, but I think Effie winked at me.

Talk about mood kill.

"Who was it?" Peeta asks stepping up behind me.

"Effie," I say blankly.

Soon, we arrive at the Capitol, and we are greeted with fans. They all looks excited, and I can't help but watch their oddly colored wigs.

Along with Katniss, I sulked away in the back when we got our first glimpse of the Capitol. But Peeta, Peeta was way different. He stood by the glass windows, and waved at the crowd. He would smile, wink, blows kisses, wave, just about everything you could do to be polite. He even bowed, at a point.

"Katniss, Gale, come and say 'hi' with me," Peeta said when we were getting close to the end. I didn't make any motion to stand up. Neither did Katniss.

"Gale, _please_," Peeta whined. Still, I stay put. Finally, Peeta got it that I wouldn't say 'hi' to the people that so badly wanted to see me die. He stopped whining, but then he got all mad at me, and refused to have any kind of contact. Even when I grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him into my crotch, he simply refused, got up, and walked away.

We got off the train, and made our way to a building. It was tall, and wide. It looked to be completely made of gold. I sighed; _they have enough money to build a solid gold building, but not a descent house in the Districts._

Right when I walked through the doors, I felt like I didn't belong. Everyone was wearing bright tuxedos or dark dresses. And there I was, wearing a torn white T-shirt, and ripped jeans. The only thing that looked classy about me was my black and white converse shoes, and my shaven face. I take good care of my face, it's the reason I have Peeta.

We are greeted by stylists, and make over people. Effie introduces everyone, but by the time she says the male stylist's name, I don't remember anyone.

"Since this is a Quarter Quell," Effie starts, "The rules change a little bit. One, you only get a day to train, a day for interviews, and another, which is the day for making impressions. The day for impressions, is also the day to get rated for skills," she explains. We only have 3 days, not counting today, before we get shut inside the Battle Field to die.

I start thinking of everyone back at home. Prim, Rory, my little brother, my little sister. Ms. Evergreen. Mom. Greasy Sae. Darious. Everything I love to do, and how it will all be taken away from me when I die. I'm dying for Peeta. For Peeta only. Not for Katniss, or anyone else.

"Peeta," Effie says, snapping her fingers in my face, "are you with us?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I question.

"As I was saying," she continues. "You guys wont get a lot of practice, so I suggest you get as much practice as you can."

Effie walks with us to the elevator, puts her key in the hole, turns it, and steps out. "Elevator only carries 3 at a time," she explains. "Peeta, Gale, Cinna," Effie says before stuffing us into the elevator.

As if on queue, the elevator brightens up, and a female voice comes through the intercom. "Now rising to level 12, Penthouse." With that, the elevator rises, and we disappear behind the clear, yet not see through glass.

When the doors open, I'm literally glued to the floor. Everything in here is gorgeous. The white rug in the living room. The black porcelain tiles in the kitchen. The double glass doors that lead to the back porch which has the… no way!… we have a pool in our back porch. I _love_ the Capitol.

"Impressive," Peeta says dismissively, like it isn't all that nice. Peeta quickly finds a room, and locks himself in. _Nahh, I'll check up on him later._ I say to myself. _Besides, he's just being a drama queen._

The rest of the day went well, we were allowed a day of freedom in the Capitol, and we,_ we_ being me and Katniss (since Peeta was being a drama queen), had fun. By the end of the day, we had swam, ran, eaten, bathed, and had more fun.

Finally, I decided to check up on Peeta. He was curled up on one side of the bed, and he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. I walked up to his bedside table, and turned on the lamp.

"Turn it off," Peeta said lazily. He brought his hands up to his face, and I could see for a second, how red and swollen his eyes were.

"Were you crying?" I ask.

"No," he says. It's a lying reflex, I could tell, because I did it too.

I lay down on the bed next to him, and wrap my arms around him. He wriggles away from my reach, and my heart brakes. Once more, I try to wrap my arms around him.

"_Not_ today," Peeta says, raising his voice. I've heard this tone before, but he never directed it at me.

"What did I do?" I ask. I'm raising my voice, but I don't even care. If he can do it, so can I.

He shrugs it off, and keeps walking.

"_Exactly,_" I yell at him. He's walking away, and anger is boiling inside of me, I just wish he would turn around. "I did _nothing_!"

"That's the point," Peeta says, turning around. He's trying to mask his hurt, but its not working. His face is still red, and he looks like he'll cry at any minute. "_All day,_ I've been waiting for you to come and find me. To tell me to go with you, or that you want to be with me. But no, you just wanted to be with Katniss. You love her, you love her and you know it," he accuses.

"You know _damn_ well I only love you," I say shouting at him. "You know I'd do anything for you. And yes, I _was_ with Katniss! But only because you had a little fit! You just decided to be mad at me for not saluting the people that so badly want me to die! Besides, you have nothing to be jealous of, Katniss is only my friend!" I realize how loud my voice must be, and quickly lower it. "I love you, Peeta, and if you cant figure that out, why should I be with you?"

"Not today Gale," Peeta begs. But it has to be today. I need him to understand _today_ I love him. I always will. "Please."

"Why? Why should I have this _same exact _conversation with you tomorrow?"

"Because Gale, do you realize how stupid you guys made me look on the train? You guys made it look like I was the dumb one in the group. The attention seeker, everyone was laughing at me. And you know what? Forget it," Peeta says the last two words icily. "Why do I even bother being with you?"

"Peeta," I call out. "Stay here, we'll work through this. And I'm sorry for however I made you look like in the train. So what do I know?"

"Before we came," he starts. "Before we even got on the train, my mother left me a note," he says, digging in his back pocket and handing me over a note. It's Misses Mellark's handwriting:

_Peeta,_

_You know I didn't like you. But I at least want to be nice to you, so that you can say I was nice to you for once in your miserable life. I know, and you know, that you wont come out alive from the games. I wont even be at your funeral. We might finally have a winner._

_You're as good as dead._

The last 11 words get stuck in my head, 'we might finally have a winner' 'you're as good as dead.' I knew Mrs. Mellark was rude and nasty, but I didn't know she disliked her own son.

"Come," I whisper in Peeta's ear. I grab hold of his hand, and drag him into the bed. I strip under the covers, and stay in no clothing.

"I need you," Peeta whispers in my ear. I know what he means by that, and I feel myself get hard.

"Right back at ya," I say. Peeta flips over so his stomach is on the bed, and I position myself on top of him. I nibble on his neck a little to leave my mark on him. So that whenever people saw him, they would know he belonged with me.

Suddenly, something flashed in the room. I looked up, and saw some bananas. Next to them, where four packs of lubricant, and four condoms. I almost burst out laughing, people in the Capitol are so funny.

I grab some lubricant, and tear off a little of the paper. I squeeze some on both hands, and rub my right hand on my erect penis. I rub the other on Peeta's ass hole. He squirms at my touch, and I lightly push in.

"First time?" Peeta asks. I stay quiet, and Peeta starts sweating. He does that when he's nervous. "Just trying to ease through the tension."

"No," I lie. I don't want to sound inexperienced, or he might leave. "How about you?" I question.

"Yes," he says kind of embarrassed.

I grab him by the waist, and bring him closer to me. Tension is definitely building, as I bring my cock closer and closer to his man hole. Slowly, I press myself inside of him, and he winces.

"Does it hurt?" I ask sincerely.

"No," he replies. "Just bigger than I expected."

"How big did you think I was?"

"Not this big."

"I'm not _that_ big," I defend. "Only 11 and a half inches," it sounds more like bragging.

Peeta yelps, as I bury myself in deeper. I stare in awe at me inside his body. I'm not even half way deep, but it still excites me.

I thrust into him, and bury myself in completely. I can feel him wince, and tighten up. It feels _so _good.

"Faster," Peeta manages to say.

I go faster, and faster, and if even possible, faster. He throws back his head in pleasure every time I push in. I'm determined to hit his prostate, since that's where Darious told me men love getting touched.

Peeta moans with please, and it encourages me. I go faster, and star getting vocal. "Fuck, yes, yeah," I say with every thrust. I'm all sweaty, and hot, but I keep going.

"Peeta, turn around. I want to see your face while I make love to you," I say. He obeys, and with effort, he turns around without loosing our connection. I grab his leg, and hoist it up with my arms. I see his face scrunch up in pain, and pleasure every time I push in harder.

After quite some time of searching, I hit his prostate, and he moans. A long, loud moan.

I thrust into him, one more time, and loose it. I feel it as rope after rope of semen left my cock, and entered his opening. I watched as his face changed from hurt to pleasure.

I fall on top of him once I'm done. My head rises with every breathe he takes. I encircle his pecks with my index finger, and feel them get hard. The hair on his body rises on end, and brushes against me.

"That was a great first time," I whisper.

"I thought you'd already done it before," Peeta says confused. I can't see him, but I can tell he's confused.

"You cant always believe everything you hear," I say, before rolling on my back and hugging him tight. We fall asleep, just like that, him on my arms, together. He and I.

**Small paragraph from Peeta's point of view.**

**It takes me a while to fall asleep, and I couldn't get out of bed because I'd wake Gale up. His last 7 words left me confused. 'You cant always believe everything you hear' what did he mean by that. Should I believe him when he says he loves me?**

* * *

Thanks for reading this loooong chapter, and surviving. I had a rough week, and I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Please review.


End file.
